


Morning Run

by All_Over_Again



Series: F1 One Shots [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Carlando, Carlos Sainz Jr - Freeform, Formula 1, Formula One, Lando Norris - Freeform, M/M, Running, Sex instead of running, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Lando, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Over_Again/pseuds/All_Over_Again
Summary: Lando was supposed to go for a run with Carlos, instead he's trying to convince his boyfriend to stay in bed with him all day
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Series: F1 One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091414
Kudos: 50





	Morning Run

**Author's Note:**

> Look at this photo to set the scene
> 
> https://www.mclaren.com/racing/team/lando-norris/second-time-around/

Lando had forgotten he was supposed to wake up early to go running with Carlos, well he hadn’t exactly forgotten, his alarm did sound, twice, he just slept through them. Also, he forgot Carlos wasn’t staying at his apartment because he had to do some laundry back at his place or something like that, so he was obviously not gonna wake him up either. So when Lando failed to answer his texts or calls, Carlos decided to go check on his boyfriend who must have fallen asleep

“ _Cabrón! What happened to our morning run?_ ” Said Carlos when he entered the room he and Lando usually shared

“ _Huh?_ ” Asked a sleeping Lando, clearly lost

“ _Remember how we said we were gonna go running today?_ ” Lando’s brain was still fogged and was processing things slower, but when he catched up he realized he had slept on

“ _Oh God I fell asleep again, right?_ ” He said while sitting on the bed and putting a hand in his face “ _Carlos I’m sorry, I stayed up late streaming and I was really tired and…_ ” he was shut up by Carlos’ lips pressed against his

“ _That’s okay, just change your clothes and lets go for a run_ ” said the Spaniard

“ _Hhmm but I don’t wanna_ ” said Lando whining, “ _how about we stay here, in bed, and you give me a few more ‘good morning’ kisses?_ ” He proposed while he kneeled on the bed leaving his shirtless body in sight and grabbed Carlos’ shirt bringing him closer to kiss him again, Carlos’ hands went directly to Lando’s hip.

“ _Landooo… you know we gotta go exercise_ ” he said trying to convince him, but it was actually really hard since he also wanted to stay in bed with his boyfriend

“ _I know a couple of things we can do in bed that could be considered exercise_ ” the young brit said trying to convince the older man.

Carlos knew this wasn’t right, he knew they had to exercise but how could he resist his sleepy boyfriend putting those puppy eyes begging him to fuck him. He didn’t say anything, he just kissed him, the brit deepen the kiss by putting his hand in the back of Carlos’ head. Carlos started taking off his shoes before climbing into bed with Lando

“ _You always end up having it your way, don’t you?_ ” Said Carlos when he pulled away to catch his breath

“ _Pretty much… besides don’t act like you don’t wanna have sex with me right now_ ” Lando answered before kissing him again

“ _Just know that we will have to go running in the night_ ” Carlos said before he was to far gone

“ _That’s if I let you out of the bed_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if something doesn't make sense or its grammatically incorrect, English is not my first language


End file.
